


Bake Sale Domination

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake Sale Domination

Alec scowled at the flyer and sighed. “Cora baby, you couldn’t’ve given this to me  _sooner_? This bake sale is tomorrow.“

"Sorry Daddy I forgot.” Cora recited dutifully since yeah - she’s not sorry at all.

Alec sighed again, rubbing Eric’s back through the baby sling. “If we don’t make something it’ll be ok right?“

Cora shook her head no, “I don’t wanna be a bad girl Daddy. Please?”

Alec pressed the flyer against his face and wished he had a few days to prep for this, then he could properly blackmail it done, now he had to ask for… A FAVOR. He looked down at Eric who was contentedly asleep, sucking his thumb. “This is gonna hurt…. Unless….“

Alec grabbed the phone and dialed with a wink to Cora who didn’t see because all her attention was on her after school snack. ” _Peeeeeterrrrrr_.“ Alec smarmed into the phone, “How is my favorite bro-in-law?”

Peter heaved a huge sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What. Just what. I’m at work!“

"Consulting isn’t real work.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Pete! Come on, this is important.”

Peter steeled himself, “Fine. Talk.“

"Cora has this bake sale thing tomorrow for school and…”

“No.  _No no no no_.  **No.** ”

"Alright fine… I just thought you’d want to stick up for the Hale name since Suzy’s mom  _Cheryl_  will be there. Suzy’s little sister Elle is Cora’s classmate.”

Alec can hear the faint pop of Peter’s office phone breaking as the line cuts off. He hangs up and counts to two when the phone rings - Peter’s cell.

“I’ll come by after work.” Peter informs him and hangs up. Alec chuckles and hangs up the phone. “That was easier than I feared.“

Peter shows up that night with his wife and kids and an armload of baking ingredients. “I’m not making cupcakes.”

Alec sags as he motions them in, kissing Suzanne on the cheek and whining at Peter, “But I love your cupcakes… There’s that stuff you put on them…"

“Salted caramel you damn heathen. And not cupcakes. I’m making pies.”

“ _PIES?_ “ Alec makes a face.

Peter cuts his eyes at him in disgust, “Yes pies. Tiny  _adorable_  pies with fresh fruit, they’ll blow whatever Cheryl has bought and is fronting as her own out of the water.”

Alec grins as Suzanne rolls her eyes fondly and takes the twins to play with their cousins.

“Peter you’re almost as sexy as your sister when you’re out for blood and dessert domination.” Alec tried to cuddle Peter but was pushed away by his face.

“Get off me, this is serious business.” Peter laughs. Alec gets his apron on and starts washing fruit. Peter makes his own crust, making cut outs in the tops of the tiny 2 inch pies and making the remaining crust into delicate flower decorations.

“Pete we only needed a dozen, you’ve made like forty.” Alec laughs.

Peter grins, “I’m not going to all this effort and not get to enjoy some myself. And I know you. You’ll eat at least ten before they’re cooled down. And the kids…"

“You sweetheart.” Alec laughs.

“Shut up. I hate you so much Alec. If this wasn’t for the glory of the Hale name…”

“You should’ve been a baker. You are denying your calling.” Alec snorted.

“Pâtissier.”

“French for baker, right. Still denying your calling.”

Peter laughs and threatens to make Alec into dinner which turns into a “who can do the fava beans line from Silence of the Lambs better" competition until Talia threatens to just kill both of them because they’re too rotten to eat and she’s sick of their teeth sucking.

The bake sale the next day is… A battlefield. Especially when Peter shows up. Things had been as tense as the Cuban Missile Crisis when it was just Alec there facing off against Cheryl, who had indeed STORE BOUGHT her baked goods AGAIN. She was also lying about it AGAIN. Everyone knew it, but only the Hales ever called her on it. So when Peter swaggered in, it was like an ICBM was launched.

“Well,” Cheryl sniped, “That explains  _that_.“ She did her half shrug, half head toss and simpered at the parents who hadn’t been through this BS festival before. “I knew there was just  _no way_  Alec Hale could have made those pies. He had his brother-in-law  _buy them_.” She sneered at Alec and Peter like they were prostitutes.

“Seriously Cheryl? Is this what you want to go down?” Alec bristled, she’d said Hale like it was a 4-letter word, which ok it is but damnit! Not in that way!!

Peter just laughed airily, using his best king of the high school air which did annoy Cheryl to the point of hives. “Oh Cheryl, I made those, from scratch. With these hands.“ He held them up and gave her some spirit fingers to boot. “Because Hales don’t cheat. Hales don’t store buy. And Hales have better taste in everything. Whereas you went to the 9th Street Cupcakery and bought your sad cupcakes you like to pretend are yours.”

“I did NOT,” Cheryl snapped emphatically. “I made these!!“

Peter smiled smoothly, “With no help or input from 9th Street at all?”

 

“They’re homemade you  _ass_!” She hissed at him, bystanders drifting back away.

Peter pursed his lips and tutted at her, “So… You know that 9th street has special cupcake papers then…  _Right_?“ He picks up a cupcake and shows everyone the bottom, plain as day is the logo and info for the 9th Street Cupcakery. The surrounding parents gasp, looking at Cheryl who is mad and embarrassed. “Oh  _dear_ , you  _didn’t_  did you. Hm. But if you look at the bottom of  _my pies_  there’s the impression of  _my_  signature from  _my own pan_.”

Peter holds up a mini pie which does have his perfect signature in the bottom.

Cheryl sputters as the PTA president draws her aside.

Alec is standing behind Peter with his fist pushed against his mouth and his eyes closed. He’s desperately trying not to laugh.

“Well played Peter.” Alec chokes out.

Peter, with a head toss worthy of a Charlie’s Angel, grins at him and snaps his fingers. “All Hale just broke loose.“

  
Alec laughs so hard he gets light headed and cries.


End file.
